Disguises and Deceptions
by AJP
Summary: New Rangers join the team as they go up against Adam's girlfriend


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful.  
  
H3 align=centerDisguises and Deceptions Br  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
P'Man has it been quiet since I returned from helping the other former Rangers. Since then I've able to enjoy time in my home universe with my girlfriend and family, but I can't help this nagging feeling that something is about to happen and it's not going to be good'.  
  
PAs I was thinking, that my companion realised that I wasn't listening to her and, with a tap on the shoulder, I'm startled out of my thinking and turn to see an impatient look on her face as she says. "I'm beginning to wonder if we should have come away on holiday".  
  
P"What do you mean?" I replied.  
  
PShe said. "Well, you keep doing that, daydreaming, it's been like that a lot lately. Like you're here, but you're not".  
  
PPlacing a reassuring hand on her shoulder I said. "I'm sorry Rachel, I guess I'm not good company at the moment. I've just got a lot on my mind. I had hoped that a break would take my mind off of things".  
  
PRachel said softly. "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help?"  
  
P"I doubt it". Even as I said the words I regretted them and she pulled away from me. Moving back towards her I said. "I'm sorry, it's just something I have to work through on my own".  
  
PRachel nodded even though from her expression I could tell she really didn't understand. "Sometimes I wonder if you really want to be with me," She said, out of the blue, a few minutes later.  
  
PStartled by the comment I came to a halt and I said. "Don't even think that. You are the most important thing in the world to me. I know I've been a little distracted, but it doesn't mean I don't want to be with you".  
  
PAs I stopped Rachel just looked up into my face before speaking. "I just had to be sure. I don't want to be in a relationship where only one of us is doing the work".  
  
PI replied. "You're not. I know lately that it's been like I've been here, but I'm not here. It's just something that I have to deal with".  
  
PRachel said. "You don't have to deal with it on your own. I want to help, please tell me".  
  
PI said. "I can't, I'm sworn to secrecy".  
  
PAngrilly she said. "Fine, if you can't trust me, but you can trust that girl you're always with, then I don't want to be with you".  
  
PShe started to run off and I followed her and reaching out I grabbed her arm. Rachel pulled away from me and because she was running it unbalanced her and she fell to the floor. As I bent to help her I saw her eyes were filling with tears.  
  
PHesitating for a second I said. "I'm sorry. I'm really not supposed to tell you, but if it means losing you then, screw the rules". Sitting down beside her I started to talk in a low voice. "You've heard of the TV show Power Rangers?" At her nod I continued. "Well, there is a parallel universe in which they really exist and in 1993 I got accidentally pulled into that universe where I ended up becoming the Silver Ranger". As I revealed this I saw the look of anger and distress had been replaced with a look of complete annoyance.  
  
PShe said. "It's another woman isn't it. Can't you just tell me that without coming up with some crap story like that".  
  
P"Look I can understand how crazy it sounds, but if we go back to our hotel room I can prove it" I said.  
  
PRachel nodded although I could tell she really didn't believe me. We returned to our room and, having locked the door and closed the curtains, I triggered the morphing sequence to transform me into the Silver Ranger. As I removed the helmet Rachel's expression of anger had softened to that of disbelief and she whispered. "It's true".  
  
PI nodded as I demorphed. "All of it. One of the rules we were told the first day was never reveal your identity, that no-one should know we were Power Rangers. Over those years I've been teleporting back and forth and helping out the team. I eventually became the White Galaxy Ranger and I got hurt and decided that it was time for me to retire as a Ranger".  
  
PRachel nodded, as understanding seemed to come to her. "Is that when you broke your arm and you said you had fallen?"  
  
PI smiled. "Yes, anyway during the summer I went to visit some of my friends and I ended up meeting the new team of Rangers, I found myself drawn to the Pink Ranger and I couldn't understand why. Anyway, long story in the short version, I ended up becoming a Ranger again and there is now this big evil that threatens this universe as well as the other. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have stayed involved, that and one other reason".  
  
P"This Pink Ranger?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Yes and before you start thinking that there is something going on, there isn't. The Pink Ranger, the girl you have seen me with, who I wouldn't explain about is my sister" I replied.  
  
PRachel opened her mouth and then closed before saying. "Your sister, but you only have one sister and that wasn't her".  
  
P"That what I thought. As I said I went to check out this new team of Rangers and ended up going back to their base. While I was there they performed a DNA test on me to prove that I was human and not an enemy. When they completed the test they tried to find a match in the database to identify me, they couldn't find me, but they found a match for DNA in that Dana's was the same genetic makeup except for I'm male and she's female" I answered.  
  
P"What you're saying is she is your twin sister. But she looks about five years younger than you".  
  
PI laughed as I said. "She is 18 and this is because we were separated when we born and she was raised in this other universe. Our mystery opponent tried to wipe her from the face of existence, but all he did was keep her in suspended animation for five years where she didn't age. So when she did appear in the other universe, the rest of the world had experienced five years".  
  
PRachel said. "Is it possible to meet her?"  
  
PI nodded. "I suppose, I might as well show you it all. Hold on to me". Doing so I reached up and pressed a button on my communicator and with that we vanished in a white light.  
  
PWhen we reappeared we were in the Power Chamber and Rachel let go of my arm and started to look around, clearly amazed at what she was seeing. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered my own reaction to the Command Centre all those years ago. "Amazing isn't it, but you might want to turn around".  
  
PAt my request she did so and Rachel's jaw dropped in amazement as she took in her first look at Zordon. "Incredible!"  
  
PZordon said. "I am glad you like it Rachel Stevens. Welcome to the Power Chamber I am Zordon of Eltare".  
  
PRachel said. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
P"I have always taken an interest in Adam's life and therefore, I am familiar with his current status. I assume he told you of his other life and that is why you are here?" he replied.  
  
PI said. "Yeah, I realised I had to tell her and I thought I would bring her here to meet you and the others".  
  
As Rachel continued to gaze around at all of the equipment she saw Alpha Five and Six stood gazing back at her. "So Adam can we go and meet your sister?" she said.  
  
PI nodded and taking her hand we teleported out. If I had been paying proper attention I would have seen a strange twisted smile cross Rachel's lips and then vanish almost as soon as it had appeared.  
  
PI found Dana with some of the other Rangers including Dulcea. As I introduced Rachel to the others I was suddenly aware of a strange feeling at the back of my mind, but I pushed it to one side positive it was just revealing the truth to her. To my surprise I found that Dulcea had been given an identity and had been enrolled in the high school. As Kimberly put it, to keep her out of trouble, as I found out the weapon had affected her mentally and although she retained all of her knowledge, she was essentially now a fifteen year old girl, with a knack for getting in trouble. According to Kim Dulcea had already broken another boys arm, after he had tried it on. Hearing this I thought about having a word with the girl.  
  
PWe spent several hours with the Rangers before returning to our own universe. Reappearing in our room Rachel turned to me and said. "I think you should leave".  
  
PThis was like a bolt from the blue and I exclaimed. "What!"  
  
PRachel explained. "You may have told me the truth, but you only did it because I finally caught you out. I can't and don't want to be with you anymore".  
  
PI was so surprised that when I spoke I could barely be heard. "Why?, I explained the reason why I couldn't tell you. I thought you understood".  
  
PWith a hint of anger in her voice she said. "You lied to me and I don't want to be with you. Please get out or I'll get security and have you removed".  
  
PI hesitated but realised the best thing was to leave at once. As I made a move to leave she spoke up again. "And Adam when I get back to the flat, don't be there".  
  
PTaking my stuff I left the room and wandered down to the lobby. I spent the rest of the evening so disturbed and rattled by what had happened that I didn't sleep and realised that I should go home. I returned home on the next flight and took my stuff before Rachel came back herself.  
  
PThe next week passed in a blur and except for an attack by Devastator all I could think of was Rachel. When I returned to work with the rest of the group she was there talking animatedly with the other girls. When I went to talk with her she ignored me completely and even walked away. Days went by and she still ignored me. After a week I tried to talk to her only to receive an angry response and have her storm off. The others confronted me about it and her, but I was only able to shrug and inform them that I had no idea what was going on with her.  
  
PWeeks passed and the mood between Rachel and myself soon became unworkable and then it hit me all at once. "She's under a spell," I said.  
  
P"A spell!" said Jo, who I hadn't heard come into the room. "What do you mean a spell?"  
  
PMentally, I smacked myself on my forehead knowing I had just goofed in a rather big way. "I was just saying that it's really weird how Rach, has changed it's almost as though she is a different person".  
  
PJo said. "Adam you're avoiding the question".  
  
PSighing I said. "Well, if that sort of thing happened then it would be a possibility. I mean things were fine and then they're like they are now".  
  
PAs I glanced at her, there was something about her look that bothered me and then I heard familiar voices outside the room. Stepping through the doorway was Hannah followed by Justin, Kat, Kimberly, Rocky, Dana and Carter who were holding hands and a very sullen looking Dulcea.  
  
PJustin said. "Hey Adam, we thought we'd surprise you. So, surprise".  
  
PLaughing I walked over to greet the group. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
PKat replied. "Well, we decided to visit, do we need an ulterior motive to see a friend?"  
  
PGlaring at the girl I said. "Normally I would say no, but in your case I'll make an exception. I'm sorry I'm being rude, I haven't made introductions. Hannah, Jo these are Carter, Dana, Rocky, Kat, Kim, Justin and Dulcea, they are friends from something I used to do a while ago".  
  
PHannah nodded a welcome and I noticed that the others had also entered the room. As Jon entered the room I saw the formerly miserable looking Dulcea had suddenly perked up and was glancing at Jon.  
  
P"So why are you really here?" I said.  
  
PDana said. "We just thought, we'd pay you a visit. I mean do you have time to talk".  
  
PLooking at the others I said. "I think we're finished for the day. We were just sorting stuff out for day after tomorrow".  
  
P"Why don't we grab a bite to eat, we can tell you what's being going on and why we are here?"  
  
P"Okay, why don't I grab my gear and I'll be with you in a few minutes".  
  
PSuddenly Dulcea spoke up and directed a question at Jon. "Do you maybe want to join us?"  
  
PBefore any of us could say something Jon had already said yes and the invitation suddenly encompassed the rest of the group. Eventually, after deciding to go, we slowly walked to a little café nearby. Slowing my pace to walk next Kim and Kat I said. "What is with Dulcea, she is acting like.."  
  
PKim said. "A fifteen year old girl. As Billy said the weapon would affect her mentally as well. She still retains her fighting skills and knowledge, but essentially she is a normal teenager".  
  
PI said. "What you mean is acts without thinking?"  
  
PThe two girls laughed and part of it reminded me how much I had missed them. "So what's going on?"  
  
PKat softly said. "They attacked again. Colombia, Italy, Russia, half of America are gone".  
  
PI stopped in disbelief at her words. "Why didn't you call me?"  
  
PKim said. "Even if we had by the time you could have gotten there it was all over. Zordon contacted us and by the time we had gone to the Chamber, they had already done the damage. We do have some good news the Morphin and Zeo teams engaged a group of Devastator's followers and beat them".  
  
PKat said, her Australian accent thick with enthusiasm. "Yep, we whupped their asses but good".  
  
P"What are you talking about?" the voices was Tina's full of confusion.  
  
P"Nothing really" I said quickly.  
  
P"It didn't sound like nothing. You were talking about something called Zordon, Zeo and Morphin teams, Countries being gone. Adam what is going on and what does it have to do with Rachel acting like a total cow this last month or so?"  
  
P"Just a second, let me talk to these two and I'll get back to you" I said. With that I pulled the two Pink Rangers away from the group and said. "Any ideas, how I can get out of this one?"  
  
PKim said. "Tell them the truth".  
  
PI spoke the sarcasm quite noticeable. "Sure, I'm a Power Ranger and I fight evil in another universe. They'll either think I'm crazy or just plain nuts".  
  
PKat said. "Aren't you?"  
  
PIgnoring her I said. "Maybe I should talk to Zordon?"  
  
PKim said. "That's a good idea and no-one is around, so why not do it now?"  
  
PNodding and moving closer to the wall I spoke into my communicator. "Zordon this is Adam".  
  
PThe response was quick. "Yes Adam what can I do for you?"  
  
P"Zordon I want to reveal my identity to my friends back here in my universe" I said.  
  
P"May I ask why?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"For several reason, but mainly I think Rachel is under a spell and that is why she has been acting so weird lately and secondly one of them heard us talking about you and what's going on?" I said.  
  
P"Then the question remains, do you trust them to keep your secret?" Zordon asked.  
  
PI replied without having to think. "Yes, I do. Thank you Zordon". Then I tapped off my communicator and I glanced at Kat and Kim. "I'm going to tell them". As soon as we got to the café, I pulled my friend's aside. "Okay, here's the truth I am a Power Ranger along with my friends I protect their home".  
  
PThe response as expected was one of surprise and disbelief. "Oh that's a good one Adam" Bradley said.  
  
P"I'm not joking. It's all true. I can prove it". I didn't wait for an answer of prove it and, after finding a secluded spot, I teleported the entire lot of us to the Power Chamber. "Welcome to Power Chamber".  
  
PThen Zordon said. "As Adam has already said, welcome to my home I am Zordon, Adam's mentor and friend".  
  
PThe group turned around and freaked out already from being teleported from one place to another they suddenly found themselves face to face with a giant head that appeared to be in a water cooler.  
  
P"Are..are you going to kill us?" Hannah shakily said.  
  
PZordon chuckled as he replied. "No, Miss Spearritt we are not going to kill you".  
  
PStill shaken and even more so by the fact he knew her name Hannah said. "Adam what is going on?"  
  
PIt was Zordon who replied. "As Adam said he is a Power Ranger, he along with five others were my first Rangers. Since that day seven years ago Adam has served with intelligence, dignity and strength throughout the battle against evil".  
  
PJon said suddenly understanding. "So that's where you disappeared to?"  
  
PI nodded as I said. "Yeah, up until the summer of 99 I was still a Ranger. I got injured and decided that I wanted to retire and concentrate on my career. During last summer I ended up going to Mariner Bay and meeting the new team of Rangers. While I was there I learnt of Zordon's return and that a new threat was heading towards Earth. So I agreed to be a Ranger once again and that's the story".  
  
P"So what does this have to do with Rachel, I mean you said she was under a spell?" Jo asked.  
  
PSuddenly I remembered. "Zordon you can scan my home dimension?" Seeing the nod I continued. "Is it possible to scan the London of my reality and determine whether Rachel is under a spell?"  
  
PZordon replied. "Alpha please proceed with Adam's request". Then Zordon turned his attention back to his oldest student. "Why do you think she is under spell?"  
  
PSighing and running a hand over my head I said. "Maybe I'm clutching at straws and it is just the fact that we have broken up, but her personality has changed so much in the last month that I can't explain it. I mean one minute she was the girl I love and then we come home after being here and she changes completely. I don't understand it, but in my gut I feel as though she's not herself".  
  
PAs Zordon nodded and I waited for Alpha to finish his scans I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Dana. "You love Rachel?"  
  
PShaken by my earlier admission I could only mutter a quick yes. Dana smiled and walked back over to where Carter was stood and this time I saw her take Carter's hand in her own and I allowed a smile to cross my lips and promised I would have a talk with the Red Lightspeed Ranger soon.  
  
PI was startled by a cry from Alpha Five. "Ay, Yi. Yi. Zordon I finished scanning London and Rachel isn't there. I thought I had missed something so I did the scan again and it still came up with no sign of her".  
  
PZordon said. "This is extremely odd. If Rachel were anywhere in London then she would show up on the scan".  
  
P"Could she have left the London area?" Justin asked.  
  
PPaul said. "That's not possible, we were all together until about five minutes before you showed up. Even if she had left then we were in the centre of London".  
  
PIt was then the alarm went off and both Alpha's rushed to the console. "Oh no we got multiple attacks going on" Alpha Six said.  
  
P"Where?" I asked.  
  
P"We have some kind of biker ninja chick tearing up Angel Grove Park. There is monster in Mariner Bay as well as in Washington, Stone Canyon and the remains of Florida". Alpha Six said.  
  
P"Great just what we didn't need. Look, the Rangers here can go and take care of the ninja in the Park and the others can divide and go after the others" I said.  
  
PJustin said. "We can't according to the readings, all of the areas are surrounded by different types of energy fields. The one in the park seems to be emitting a frequency that is similar to the Turbo Vehicles".  
  
PKat said. "Meaning that the other monsters probably have the same sort of field that only the Zeo team or Morphin team can go through".  
  
PZordon said. "Yes, I'm afraid so".  
  
PKat muttered something that only I caught as her Australian accent came out in full force. "Bloody terrific. So what do we do?" She said a bit louder.  
  
PZordon said. "Rocky, you and Kat must morph and travel to Stone Canyon. I will contact the other Zeo Rangers and have them meet you there. Carter and Dana likewise return to Mariner Bay and link up with your team. Kimberly morph and teleport to Florida, the other Rangers will join you there". Nodding the five initiated their morphing calls and teleported away.  
  
PJustin excitedly said. "This is great back in action".  
  
PSmiling I said. "Hold your horses little partner. There is only two of us and we need a full team".  
  
PZordon said. "Adam, I agree with what you are thinking and fully support your idea".  
  
PMy friends looked baffled as I turned to face them and Bradley said. "What's going on?"  
  
PI started to talk to the group. "Basically while we have several full teams of Rangers, we only have two Turbo Rangers. You see the original Turbo Rangers were all the Zeo Rangers and their successors became Astro Rangers. Justin and me are the only ones to retain our powers. What we need is four of you to become Turbo Rangers and help us fight".  
  
PHannah said quietly. "It's not our world".  
  
PI nodded as I replied. "I know and I felt the same way when I first ended up here, but I realised that if this universe fell, that they could discover ours and the same could thing happen to ours. More importantly being a Ranger gave me a purpose at a point in my life when I wasn't really sure of myself. It's a big decision and I can't force you, but please think about it. But don't take too long, we're running out of time".  
  
PThe group moved into a circle and then after a few moments they turned and as one nodded. "So how do we decide who become on of these four Rangers" Jon asked.  
  
PI shook my head and turned to Zordon. "I was wondering that myself?"  
  
P"I can tell you who is suited for these colours" the voice was that of Dulcea and where had earlier stood a sullen fifteen-year-old teenager, now stood a teenager wiser than any on the planet. "My abilities as guardian of the Great Power allow me to sense what colours are worn by Rangers. I can use that to determine which, if any, of your friends are suited to the four remaining colours".  
  
P"Is that why you were startled to see me in Silver and Tommy in White?" I asked.  
  
PDulcea answered. "Yes, for even though they were your colours I saw you in a white hue and Tommy in a Red one". Then she turned away and walked toward my friends with a purpose. Standing in front of Jo she said. "Jo, your aura is yellow and you will make a fine Yellow Ranger for your attitude hides a considerate and caring soul". Leaving Jo she stood before Paul. "Paul your colour is Green, the trait of a follower who is not afraid to command when need be". Moving in front of Jon and then Bradley she quickly shook her head and left the two to go and stood in front of Tina and then Hannah. "Tina you are a red hue, which means you hold the traits and personality to be a leader."  
  
P"Certainly is bossy enough" I muttered that under my breath, but loud enough to elicit laughs from the others.  
  
PDulcea ignored me and stepped before Hannah. "Hannah, you have a pink aura. Your bubbly and spirited personality make you a perfect Ranger, for you will have the job of carrying the Rangers in times of despair".  
  
PJon said. "But what about us, aren't we good enough to be Rangers".  
  
PDulcea said. "You have the potential to be Rangers, but you will not be Turbo Rangers".  
  
PZordon then said. "If the team is decided would the four please follow Alpha".  
  
PThe four nodded and, following the Alpha, stepped into a side room of the Chamber and followed Alpha to a pedestal where the four morphers and keys rested.  
  
P"What do we do?" Tina said.  
  
P"Place your hand on the morphers and accept the power" Alpha replied.  
  
PThe four shared a glance of uncertainty and confusion, but doing as he suggested and, where four ordinary teenagers were now four Turbo Rangers. The outfits remained the same with the exception of the Red Ranger's which had gained a skirt to clarify it was worn by a female. Looking down at themselves the four quickly joined Justin and me in the main chamber.  
  
P"Welcome new Rangers, when you return I will explain the rules to you. For now you must take the Turbo Zords and cross the field into Angel Grove Park".  
  
PI said. "We're on it Zordon. Ready Justin". Seeing the nod. "I pulled out my turbo key and said. "Shift into Turbo".  
  
PGoing through the movements Justin inserted his key into the morpher and cried out. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power". Although it had been three years since he morphed and he had grown, the power still used its influence to boost his height by several inches.  
  
PI yelled out. "White Earthquake Turbo Power".  
  
PAs we morphed Alpha teleported us to the waiting Turbo Zords. Quickly we drove them from the mountain holding bay into Angel Grove and once we had travelled far enough we left the vehicles and continued on foot. We hadn't gone far when we saw the ninja stood resting against a black bike. The bike itself was a sight, covered in metal with what looked like laser cannons on each side.  
  
PJustin said. "Okay whoever you are, we're here to stop you".  
  
PThe ninja didn't even speak and instead merely motioned with her hand and then out of nowhere Cogs, Quantrons and the creatures that had attacked the Morphin Rangers when they had gone on the rescue mission several weeks ago.  
  
PCalling out I said. "Everyone work together, no-one fights on their own".  
  
PThe others nodded and splitting into pairs began to fight against the foot soldiers. We had been fighting for several minutes and I could still feel the eyes of the ninja watching me. Trying to ignore it I returned to the fight, but I couldn't shake the disturbing feeling I had. Shortly we had managed to dispatch many of the soldiers and the rest of their number had taken off. This left us with just the ninja who had moved from her position by the bike to move towards us.  
  
P"Okay stop right there," Tina said trying to sound commanding but not completely hiding the fear in her voice.  
  
PThe ninja didn't react, or so I thought. As quick as lightning she disappeared and then suddenly reappeared right in front and delivering a front kick to Paul, dropped into sweeping kick that took down Justin. The ninja flipped back and jumped into the air smashing into Tina and pushing off her sending the Red Ranger to the floor. The ninja then dealt several punches to Hannah, who tried to defend herself, but was soon overcome.  
  
PThis left me in a one on one situation with her. Dropping into a crouch I lunged for the ninja attempting to knock her off balance. The ninja was ready and moved gracefully out of the way while delivering a roundhouse kick to me as I went by. Shaking my head to clear the cobwebs I saw the ninja turn and produce a set of nunchunks and advance towards me. Then the ninja backed off as I suddenly saw movement behind her. Then I saw it as Hannah she had produced Windfire and was firing arrows at the ninja, who neatly avoided all but one, which took her off of her feet. Seizing the opportunity I attacked again and this time met with more success and dealt several blows to her. As the ninja attempted to put some distance between the two of us I reached out and grabbed at the hood she wore. It came away surprisingly easy and then I saw her face and felt my blood run cold. It was Rachel.  
  
PHer long brown hair was pinned back and she wore an expression of pure hate, but it was Rachel it was the woman I loved. Seizing the opportunity Rachel produced a group of throwing stars in her hand and, throwing them at us, she disappeared. Stunned I didn't even avoid the stars and was knocked into oblivion as they exploded on impact.  
  
PAs I came too, I saw Dana staring down anxiously at me and alongside her was Kat. Pulling myself into a sitting position before the two could protest I said. "What hit me?"  
  
P"They were throwing stars, but they had some kind of chemical on them that caused them to explode on contact with you. You were hit by three of them and that was enough to knock you out for a couple of hours" Billy answered.  
  
P"Rachel!" I said standing up. "What happened to her?"  
  
P"She took off almost as soon as you hit the floor. I tried to stop her, but she got away" Justin said.  
  
P"I can't believe it, we were fighting Rachel" Jo said quietly.  
  
P"Rangers you could not have known" Zordon simply said.  
  
P"So what do we do?" Paul asked.  
  
P"If she's under a spell, we just have to find a way to break it" Kat replied.  
  
P"She wasn't under a spell" I stated.  
  
P"She has to be, I mean why else was she acting like that" Hannah said.  
  
P"It's true I sensed no form of spell from her when she was revealed" Dulcea said.  
  
P"So you mean she was doing that of own free will. That is crap, Rachel is one of the kindest people I have ever known" Jon shouted.  
  
P"I saw her eyes, I've looked into them so many times before and when I did earlier all I could see was hate" I said.  
  
P"Then what do we do?" Tina said.  
  
P"Wait for her to return and go in force and bring back here. If she is under a spell and we are just unable to detect it, we should be able to do something about if from here and if not we can keep her restrained" Jason said.  
  
P"And if she isn't under a spell?" Brad asked.  
  
P"Then we have to figure a way to stop her permanently" Tommy stated in a quiet voice.  
  
P"No chance. We're going to stop her, but we are not going to kill her. Anyone who tries that is going have me to deal with" I coldly said.  
  
P"Small threat, I can take you out" Tommy snarled.  
  
P"Three years is long time Oliver and you forget I've kicked your butt before" I said.  
  
PAs Tommy and I moved closer to each other, Kat and Kim moved between the two of us and Kim yelled. "All right enough with the macho-testosterone bit. Adam you're concerned for Rachel and that is fair enough, but you have to understand what Tommy is saying. If the positions were reversed and it was Kat and you suggested the same thing Tommy would react the same way. Now cool off both of you. We'll find a way to help Rachel without hurting her".  
  
PListening to her words made some sense and I moved away to join the other Turbo Rangers. As I did Ryan the Titanium Ranger said. "Maybe it's not a spell, but mental manipulation".  
  
P"What do you mean Ryan?" Zedd asked from his position by Zordon's tube.  
  
P"Well, when I first became the Titanium Ranger I was evil because Diabolico manipulated me into believing that my Father didn't care for me. Perhaps someone has done the same to Rachel" Ryan suggested.  
  
P"That sounds possible" Tina said.  
  
PThe others nodded, but I couldn't, part of me was back in Angel Grove remembering the look of pure hatred she had given me. Suddenly I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone coughing and looking up in the direction of the cough I was surprised to see. "Trey!!"  
  
PThe Gold Ranger smiled a greeting in my direction and then spoke to Zordon. "Zordon I must chose my replacement at once".  
  
P"Agreed" Zordon, said.  
  
P"Replacement? what do you mean?" Tommy asked.  
  
P"As some of you know I am the Lord of Triforia and next in line to the throne. Last week my Father passed away and I must become the King within two weeks or forfeit my titles and right to the throne. I won't allow that to happen, if I did the throne would fall to an Uncle who is untrustworthy and would destroy the peace of our planet". Trey said.  
  
PJason said. "What does this have to do with finding a replacement?"  
  
P"I have come to a certain point in my life where I must find a successor to take my place, as the council believes they cannot have a King who goes off into battle. Normally the powers are transferred to another Triforian, however, I have decided that the powers are needed more here on Earth. Therefore I am going to transfer the powers to a suitable human" Trey said.  
  
P"Hello remember what happened with Jason, he almost died because of the powers". Rocky said.  
  
P"I am well aware of that, but the powers were transferred in an emergency, I am here and will find a suitable candidate who will not reject the powers" Trey said.  
  
P"Have you found someone?" I said.  
  
P"That is where I come in," Dulcea said. "As you know my abilities allow me to see who is what colour and suitable to be a Ranger. Some days ago I came into contact with the aura of someone suitable. I travelled to Miranoi and asked them to return with me".  
  
PChris said. "So who is it?"  
  
P"Hey guys" A voice from the shadows called out. Stepping out of the shadows was a figure that was familiar to many of the Rangers.  
  
P"Bulk!!" Kim exclaimed.  
  
PFarkus Bulkmeier smiled nervously at the gathered assembly. "So you guys are all Rangers".  
  
PZack managed a weak smile. "Yeah, we all were at sometime or another. But now we're all back on active duty".  
  
P"Yeah you, Jason and Trini went to the Peace Conference and Chris, Rocky and Aisha took your places and Katherine did the same when Kimberly left" Bulk said.  
  
PAt this revelation several jaws dropped open and Bulk allowed a slow chuckle as he said. "Hey I might have appeared stupid but I'm not, remember I was a detective".  
  
P"How long have you known?" I finally managed to say.  
  
P"Since Tommy showed up. Skull and I both noticed that he showed up at the same time as the Green Ranger did and suddenly the seven of you were good friends. Then there was the fact you had the same multi-coloured watches and kept disappearing and the Rangers would then show up and you would return after they had left" He answered.  
  
P"So both of you knew?" Kat asked.  
  
PA second voice replied and this voice came from another person stood in the shadows. "Yeah, we both knew your secret, the only time it really did sink in was when the Astro Rangers revealed their identities to the world". Eugene Skullovich said.  
  
P"What a strange day, going from being normal people to another universe where we've become heroes and one of our friends is out for our blood" Hannah said.  
  
P"Believe me it could be a lot worse" I said.  
  
PHannah looked at me and with a twinkle of amusement in her voice she replied. "And how pray tell could it be worse?"  
  
P"It could be your ex trying to kill us" I said with as much humour I could muster.  
  
PPaul said. "I guess you haven't lost your sense of humour".  
  
P"Zordon we must proceed". Trey said.  
  
PZordon nodded and Bulk stepped towards Trey who held out the Golden Power Staff towards him. Grasping the staff Trey gave his blessings to Bulk who was transformed into the Gold Ranger. As it did so the power made a few alterations to Bulk whose body lost several pounds and he became more streamlined.  
  
PSkull said. "Whoa what happened to the rest of you?"  
  
P"It's the power, it sometimes transforms a body to make it good enough to fight. That was why Justin grew when he morphed to make him more effective. Don't get used to it though, when you demorph you'll go back to the build you were before". Billy explained.  
  
P"Trey I've been meaning to ask, several weeks ago I was able to morph into the Gold Ranger without having the powers. I was wondering do you know what might have caused that?" Jason asked.  
  
P"I remember, when it happened I felt a drain on my powers. As you know you served as the Gold Ranger for a short time and during that time you formed a link with the power and in a desperate moment it allowed you to temporarily morph and use it's powers. With the powers now transferred I do not believe it will happen again" Trey said. Pausing he returned his attention to Bulk. "I will travel to Triforia in Pryamdias, but it will return once I am home. Until then the Warrior Wheel is at you command" Pausing again Trey looked at the other Zeo Rangers and Jason and said. "You have been good allies and I am glad to have fought with you, perhaps one day we will do so again". Then Trey disappeared in a golden light.  
  
PZordon said. "Rangers, as you know we have gained a new Ranger, but he will not be the only one today, Billy".  
  
PAt that everyone turned to glance at Billy whom had the grace to look suitably embarrassed at the attention and he said. "As you know I was originally the Blue Morphin Ranger and later the Phantom Ranger. Well, like a few of us I possess both powers and I have decided to pass on one of those powers".  
  
P"Which power are you giving up?" Justin asked.  
  
P"After a lot of soul searching I have decided to pass on my Phantom Ranger Powers". Billy said.  
  
P"Who's is going to be the new Ranger" Jon asked.  
  
PDulcea looked up at the young man and simply said. "You are".  
  
PJon seemed surprised and then blurted out a reaction. "ME!!"  
  
P"Yes, as I said earlier I saw you were able to be a Ranger, I saw your colour was that of ruby and black and I took that as a sign. I spoke to Billy and he agreed with me. Now the ball is in your court, we have pulled out the chair all you have to do is sit down" Dulcea said.  
  
PI don't know what to say, but I'll do it" Jon said.  
  
PAs he said that he glanced at Dulcea who was smiling at him, as he did so she suddenly looked down trying to avoid his gaze. Then Billy stepped in front of him and handed him the ruby. With a surge of power the suit suddenly appeared around Jon and he slowly removed the helmet and looked down at himself. "Wow this is amazing".  
  
P"It certainly is. What about Brad and Skull, any spare powers lying around as we could use the help" I said.  
  
P"Trey's Sister will be travelling to Earth in the next few weeks once her duties are finished on Triforia. She is the Silver Zeo Ranger and she is bringing with her three pieces of the Zeo Crystal" Zordon.  
  
P"I thought there was only five pieces, plus Adam and Trey's". Rocky said.  
  
P"That is what I thought, however I found out recently that there were more" Zordon said.  
  
P"That's good then. I mean we have three people here who could be Rangers". Jason said.  
  
P"I agree Skull, Bradley do you accept this responsibility when the time comes" Zordon asked. The two nodded and then Zordon turned his attention to Karone who was stood next to the returned Space Rangers. "Karone over the last eighteen months you have searched for redemption as the Pink Galaxy Ranger and temporarily as the Green Zeo Ranger. Are you ready to accept the responsibility once more?"  
  
P"You don't even have to ask Zordon, I would be honoured to be a Ranger" Karone replied.  
  
PBefore anyone could say another word the alarms went off. "Rangers observe the Viewing Globe" Zedd said.  
  
PDoing so we saw a large amount of Tengas, Cogs and Quantrons. "I don't believe it Torachian Warriors" Goldar cried out.  
  
P"What are Torachian Warriors?" Justin asked.  
  
P"They are some of the most fearsome warriors in the universe. They are similar to Bounty Hunters in that they hire themselves out to anyone no matter the cause good or evil. The planet they lived on was destroyed almost 10,000 years ago and I had heard they were all wiped out. It appears those reports were erroneous" Zedd said.  
  
P"Whatever they are we have to get out there and stop them?" I said.  
  
P"Agreed" Andros, said.  
  
P"Adam look, Rachel is there" Jo said.  
  
PLooking at the Viewing Globe I could see that Rachel had indeed returned and was causing as much havoc as the others were. Before I could react I heard a sound and suddenly a force field sprang into life around me. "What the hell?"  
  
PZordon said. "My apologies Adam, but it would be best if you stayed here and allowed the others to deal with Rachel. Rangers go now".  
  
PQuickly the others morphed away and Rito and Goldar also disappeared with them. Inside the Chamber I was barely containing my anger. "Zordon let me out of here".  
  
P"You know I cannot do that Adam," He said.  
  
PI didn't even realise I had slipped to my knees as I said. "Please I have to do something". Zordon ignored my pleas and I just watched the battle on the Globe.  
  
PIn Angel Grove the battle was fierce as the combined team of the Rangers fought the foot soldiers. Rachel, having silently watched the battle for several minutes, began her attack and singling out the newer Rangers attacked them first. With several chops she had taken down the Pink and Yellow Turbo Rangers despite vain attempts on their part to stop her. As she walked towards the Green and Red Rangers they prepared to defend themselves. She said. "You know you won't fight me. My master was right you don't have the guts to fight me".  
  
P"Don't do this Rachel, we don't want to hurt you" Paul said.  
  
PRachel laughed and took another step closer. "Hurt me? there is no chance of that and by the way where's my ex-boyfriend".  
  
P"Right here" I yelled out.  
  
P"I knew you'd come, he said you wouldn't be able to stay away" Rachel said.  
  
P"Well, whoever did this to you is right. I couldn't stay away," I said.  
  
P"You think someone did this to me, you're wrong I wanted it to happen to me" Rachel shouted.  
  
P"Wanted it to happen, but why?" I said in disbelief.  
  
P"Because you lied to me, you betrayed me" Rachel yelled.  
  
P"When did I lie to you?" I said.  
  
P"For three years you disappeared and hung around with your friends" She said.  
  
P"Because I did that?" I said.  
  
P"You never loved me, you were more concerned with other women" She shouted.  
  
PAs soon as she said that my earlier suspicions surfaced again and a plan began to form in my mind. Before I could say anything she lunged for me, a katanna appeared in her hands and narrowly avoiding it and I pulled my own Turbo Blade from it's subspace pocket and parried some of her thrusts and managing to get in some blows of my own.  
  
PAs we fought the other Rangers were finishing off the foot soldiers and were dealing with a couple of monsters that had arrived on the scene. Hearing a shout, I half turned to see several of the Rangers fall before the monster. Rachel took her opportunity to strike and I fell to the ground, my blade falling just out of reach and then she was stood over me, her weapon poised above my heart.  
  
P"And so it ends with your death" Rachel said.  
  
P"Just so you know, I meant it when I said I never loved you" I said, all the time praying I was right.  
  
PRachel stopped for moment and seemed in deep concentration and then she looked stunned and stepped back as she uttered. "You never said that!"  
  
PRolling away from her, I pulled out my Auto Blaster and fired several shots sending her stumbling back to the floor and I said to her. "True I never said that and I've never thought it either. I don't know who you are, but you aren't Rachel".  
  
PThe Rachel creature stumbled to her feet and in a glow of light changed form, from that of Rachel to a monster with glowing red eyes and claws for hands and what seemed like every conceivable weapon hanging from her belt in miniature. "Very good, you saw through my disguise I am impressed, in twenty thousand years no-one has ever done that. As for your girlfriend she is somewhere you will never find her. Until we meet again Ranger," The monster said as it disappeared in a flash of light leaving me alone on the battlefield.  
  
P"I'll find her, I will never stop looking for her" I said to no one in particular.  
  
PTurning around I saw that the battle between the other two monsters was still underway. Running to join them I watched as the two monsters grew in size. Calling out to the Zeo Rangers I said. "Guys call on your Zords. Okay Turbo's its time for you to try out your Zords".  
  
PThe Zeo's nodded and teleported to their Zords as they arrived. The Turbo's looked at Justin for guidance and quickly understood how to summon them. The Zords arrived within seconds and within minutes the fight was on. It was over almost immediately as the Zeo's called for the Zeo Ultrazord and the first monster was instantly destroyed. The second caught the edge of the blast and that was enough for the Turbo Megazord to finish it off.  
  
PWith the battle over I teleported back to the Power Chamber along with the others. Before we had even demorphed Hannah said to me. "How did you know that wasn't Rachel?"  
  
P"I figured that even if she had found out about me being a Ranger she wouldn't have reacted this way. Sure she would have been seriously pissed but to do a complete 180 was so stupid. Then what confirmed it was I said something and was thinking the exact opposite. The moment I said that she seemed to almost be trying to work out whether I was telling the truth and then I realised she was reading my mind. And unless Rachel has been keeping that from me, I knew it wasn't her" I said.  
  
P"You just guessed, not very scientific Adam. How do you know she didn't have those abilities?" Billy said.  
  
P"I know Rachel, if she had those abilities she would have told me, we don't keep secrets from each other" I said.  
  
PAt that the other S Clubbers just glared at me and I took a step back before I started to talk again. "Anyway that wasn't Rachel and the monster said she was somewhere I will never find her" I said.  
  
P"Alpha begin scanning all known pocket dimensions, she maybe in one of them" Zedd said.  
  
P"Alpha also check for any stray energy readings such as dimensional vortexes on Adam's world" Zordon said.  
  
PThe Alpha's nodded and then Zordon turned to take in the eight new arrivals. "Rangers today is great day and we have gained six new Rangers and three more will soon join our ranks. Jon, Tina, Paul, Bradley, Hannah, Jo, Bulk, Skull you are now Power Rangers and we all follow three simple rules. 1. Never escalate a battle unless forced to. 2. Never use your powers for personal gain. Finally never reveal your identity no-one may know you are a Power Ranger".  
  
PAs he said that there were several coughs from members of the Astro team and myself included looked away and Ashley said. "Some of us however have broken that rule already".  
  
PBradley said. "What do you mean?"  
  
P"The Astro Rangers don't have secret identities we all revealed ourselves to the public during the Countdown and the Lightspeed Rangers have always been public, they have never had a secret identity" Ashley explained.  
  
P"Well the rest of us do and we could do without the publicity. It's a wonder that they didn't start beating down our doors when they saw Adam was on the team" Trini said.  
  
P"I think the reason for that is they didn't realise or even think that there had been other Rangers. I think people thought that the six of us had been the team from the beginning. We were actually asked about that and Adam said we had been a team since the beginning" Andros said.  
  
P"It seemed like the right thing to do. I mean you had all gone on with your lives and I thought it would protect you, after all we've been harassed by the media ever since". I said.  
  
P"You haven't, you just went home" Carlos said.  
  
PI didn't reply to that and instead turned to Alpha. "Alpha how long is the scan going to take?"  
  
PAlpha Five replied. "It will take sometime Adam".  
  
P"Define sometime is that five minutes, five hours, five days or what," I said.  
  
P"The scan will take up to twelve hours to complete, it will be tomorrow before we have the results" Alpha Six said.  
  
P"Well I guess I'm not going anywhere," I said.  
  
P"Rangers I would suggest you retire to the park for several hours so you can get to know your new team-mates as you will no doubt find yourselves fighting together with them. Adam you will go with them" Zordon said.  
  
P"Not a chance I'm waiting here until we find Rachel," I said stubbornly.  
  
P"Adam you are exhausted and need to relax. Now you can voluntarily go to the park with the others or I will have Alpha sedate you and have Kat and Tanya put you to bed again. Is that clear?" Zordon said.  
  
P"What were the choices again?" I said innocently.  
  
P"Adam!" Zordon replied clearly not seeing the humour in my response.  
  
P"Okay I'll go to the park, but the moment you have something you will let me know?" I said reluctantly.  
  
P"As soon as we have located her, we will send for you. Now go" Zedd said.  
  
PRealising I didn't have a choice, we teleported out to the park. As the Rangers broke off into smaller groups Kim looked over at me and asked. "So what's this about Kat and Tanya putting you to bed".  
  
P"It was just after we became Zeo Rangers, Kat and Tanya were still relatively inexperienced and with the others captured I was in charge. What happened is I ended up getting really worked up and at one point I was getting on Alpha and Billy's nerves so they sedated me and I woke up in Kat's bed the next morning" I explained.  
  
P"So you spent the night in Kat's bed?" Dana said with some humour in her voice.  
  
P"Yeah so?" I said.  
  
P"Were you still dressed in what you had been wearing the night before?" Dana continued.  
  
PAt that moment I realised what Dana was going on about and with a bit of a smile I replied. "As a matter of fact I was in just my boxers when I awoke".  
  
P"Really?" Kim said raising an eyebrow.  
  
P"Hey, at the time Kat and I were dating and it wasn't like she hadn't seen me in just my boxers before" I said.  
  
PAt that Kim eye's shot up and she looked over at Pink Zeo Ranger who was sat next to Tommy. "You and Kat have spent the night together?"  
  
P"Yes and before you say anything we just slept in the same bed together, nothing happened" I said.  
  
P"Do you still have feelings for her?" Jon asked and I was startled, I hadn't even realised he was there.  
  
P"Maybe a little, but the fact is she and I are ancient history. She has Tommy and hopefully I still have Rachel" I said.  
  
P"We'll find her don't worry about it" Jo said.  
  
P"Who's worried?, now I have to go and talk to someone, so if you would excuse me" I said as I stood up.  
  
PThe person I was looking for was stood off to one side talking intently with a couple of her friends. Stepping over to them I said. "Kendrix could I have a word?"  
  
PKendrix nodded and we moved away from the others. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.  
  
P"I really want to apologies to you, for the way I've been behaving towards you" I said.  
  
P"You don't have to apologise, your behaviour is completely understandable" Kendrix answered.  
  
P"No, it's not. Seeing you alive after believing that you had died, it made me feel guilty for not being there in the first place" I said.  
  
P"It wasn't your fault I was responsible for my own actions and for my own life. You have your life and you can't easily get away from it. The fact of the matter is, as the most experienced of us you felt responsible for us even though you let Leo lead the team" Kendrix said.  
  
P"Maybe that's it but I just as soon let everyone think it was because I wasn't there anyway" I said with a bit of laugh.  
  
P"Showing you care isn't a bad thing," Kendrix said.  
  
P"That's what…That's what Rachel said and I guess she's right" I said.  
  
PBefore she could reply I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and saw Tommy, Jason, Andros, Leo and Carter stood there. "Something I can help you with?" I asked.  
  
P"We've talked about it and decided that when we find out where your girlfriend is you aren't going alone, some of us will go with you" Jason said.  
  
P"No way, I'm not putting anyone else at risk because of my mess" I stated.  
  
P"Adam be reasonable, you can't handle this on your own, you don't know what you are going to be facing" Andros said.  
  
P"Adam be reasonable, yeah right" Tommy muttered.  
  
P"You're probably right, but I'm not taking more than a couple of the others" I said finally.  
  
P"We have thirty-eight Rangers surely we can spare five or six people to go with you" Leo said.  
  
P"Well, okay, have you decided on a team to go wherever we're going to be going" I said.  
  
P"Yeah, TJ, Rocky, Justin, Kim, Kat, Dulcea". Tommy hesitated as he said her name and then continued. "Karone, even though she hasn't got any powers, and myself" Tommy said.  
  
P"No, Tommy you're needed here, beside me you are the most experienced Ranger and you've been the leader the longest of any of us here, they need you more" I said.  
  
P"Thanks that means a lot coming from you" Tommy, said.  
  
P"I know we've had our problems, but I will take care of her while we're gone you know that" I said.  
  
PBefore Tommy could reply there was beeping from my communicator and I heard Zordon's voice. "Rangers please return to the Power Chamber we have news".  
  
PLooking around I nodded, as one, we all teleported back to the Chamber. Before anyone could speak I said. "Have you found her?"  
  
P"Not exactly Adam, but we have detected when she was replaced and where she went," Alpha Five said.  
  
P"And?" Jo said.  
  
P"Six weeks ago there was a teleport between our two universes to London. Several hours later there was another back to this universe and then a dimensional portal was opened and we detected several people going through it. Because of what had been going on we didn't think anything of it. Now going back over the sensors we've been able to work out that there has been constant travel between these two dimensions and we've got a lock on it" Zedd said.  
  
P"Which means?" Allowing a little impatience to creep into my voice.  
  
P"We have constructed a device which will allow you to follow them and go the dimension wherever they have been coming from," Alpha Six said.  
  
P"Is it ready?" I said.  
  
PAlpha nodded as he placed the device in my hands. Then Zordon spoke. "Rangers be careful, you do not know what you will be facing in that dimension".  
  
P"Is everyone ready?" Seeing the nods I triggered the device and a vortex similar to the vortex in the television show Slider appeared. The seven Rangers jumped in and after being wished luck by my friends I jumped in as well.  
  
PMeanwhile, as we journeyed through the vortex, in a room with only the smallest of light filtering through a small window a figure sits. The figure sits rolled up in a ball her clothes are torn and dirty and her body is covered in bruises. There is a sound and she looks up in hope and then the sound is gone and she continues to mutter to herself. "Please is someone out there. Please tell me, am I still alive?" As she finishes speaking she once more buries her head in her hands and cries, for Rachel the nightmare is still going on.  
  
PThe ride through the vortex was quite long and not pleasant. Then with a burst of light I could see the end and exiting the vortex and I fell to the ground. As I struggled to my feet I was vainly aware of the others all laid out unconscious around me. Then I saw a set of feet in front of me and they uttered a few words to me. "Who the hell are you?" They said angrily. With that the last of my strength deserted me and I collapsed unconscious on the floor.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
